All Along - One Shot
by BellaHatesAlice
Summary: Kate and Edward are now divorced. Before she leaves, Kate tells Edward to go find his true love. Kate knows who that person is. One problem, this person has cut all ties with the Cullens after Edward and Kate's marriage. Will Edward find her and realize that she is his true love? All human.


Edward watched his ex-wife double check for anything missing. His two kids standing by the doorway waiting for her. Edward tried not to show his true emotions, not in front of his children.

"I think that's it. I haven't missed anything." Kate, his now ex-wife stands in front of him. She looked at Edward with a solemn expression. Kate never wanted this to happen but she couldn't control destiny.

"Kids why don't you go to the living room and wait for your mom." He says to them softly. His oldest, Emma pulls her younger brother to the living room silently. Both parents make sure they are situated in the living room before away from there so the kids wouldn't here.

"I'm so sorry Edward. Again." She feels the need to repeat this even after a year of separation and a long drawn out divorce. And as if he still couldn't quite comprehend why this is happening and even their divorce finalized, Edward asks again:

"Kate, baby please don't do this. We can work it out again. Please, please don't give up now. Kate we can be happy."

Desperately Edward holds both of Kate's hands in his, trying to get her to look at him. Without the strength, Kate looks down as she begins to cry again. How can she tell him they've been wrong all this time. That their love wasn't true love. That she was happy – absolutely happy with her life up until she met Garrett and their platonic relationship stirred up confusing feelings. She was happily married and when Garrett showed, she was without a doubt devoted to Edward and their family. However, she could not stop the sudden thinking of Garrett's attractiveness. She couldn't stop the wrongful thoughts of what it would be like to kiss him, hug him, hold him, touch him. She never physically cheated on Edward but mentally she was beginning to betray their nearly 13 years of marriage.

After months of conflicting thoughts she confided in Alice and Rosalie. Edward's sister and sister-in-law. Thankfully, they did not make her feel like the bad one. Kate had been completely honest with them and after knowing each other for more then a decade, Alice and Rosalie knew Kate was telling the truth. They knew Kate loved Edward and was trying her hardest to forget her feelings

for Garrett. At one point, Kate stopped all communication with him but it only made her miss him.

Edward had started to notice something wrong with Kate. Being the loving husband he always was, he immediately asked Kate. She brushed it off as work related problems. It was common for both of them to sometimes have problems at work. So Edward understood but Kate's behavior was different, still he accepted her answer and never failed to remind her he was always there. They always went to each other when either was stressed. Kate did not talk to Edward during these times and that is when Edward knew that something else was wrong.

Kate's attempts to stop all communication with Garrett ended after one week. Garrett had confronted her and it became the defining moment of their relationship. Kate could not deny him any longer and accepted her feelings after that confrontation. Garrett for a long time now had known his feelings for Kate but respected her marriage, kept a distance and maintained a friendship. He was often confused if Kate felt the same as he did. There were times when Kate almost forgot she was married and flirted with him. She was quick to realize she did and Garrett never said anything about it. When Kate ceased all communication with him, his previous suspicions were suddenly the forefront of his mind.

They admitted their feelings to each other. Once all said, Kate knew she could not continue her marriage to Edward. With the help from Alice and Rosalie, Kate told Edward everything.

Weeks of arguing, months of battling divorce papers, settlements, and child custody, they were here in this moment.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Please." Kate took her hands from Edwards hold.

"Why did you have to leave?" Edward said, now angry.

"I can try to accept our divorce, I want you happy. But why did you have to take them away from me, to another state nonetheless! I can't believe you would do this to me, to them! Everything and everyone they know are here."

Kate did not know how to respond. She wanted to start fresh, move somewhere new with Garrett. She did not see making new beginnings in the town where she spent 13 years with a man, whom she divorced. But she was not a heartless mother and knew that she wanted her kids alongside her and new life. It did hurt her to move them from their hometown but she loved her children enough to know that they would strive in their new home.

"You're always welcome to visit them. And we settled on switching holidays and you having them for the summer. You are their father. They won't forget that. I won't let them forget it. You are an amazing father. Edward, please don't drag this anymore. Garr– We have to leave now. We can't miss our flight."

In the kitchen, the Cullen family silently listened to what was happening out near the entrance. Having already said their goodbyes to Kate, they waited for her final departure, and ready to support Edward.

Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents, stood hugging. Esme was silently crying for her youngest son.

Emmett, Edward's brother, and Jasper were leaning against the kitchen counter in silence. Their attention was focused on the conversation going on between Edward and Kate.

Alice and Rosalie were on the other side of the counter, listening as well.

Kate called the kids from the living room. "Say goodbye to your father."

Edward bent down to his two children, Lucy and Jack. He pulled them into a tight hug.

Kate helped the kids into the SUV. She looked back to her family of 13 years, smiled sadly. Opening the passenger door, she turned and walked back to Edward.

"Our love was real Edward, I don't doubt it for a second. Please don't doubt it either. But our love wasn't true love. You deserve true love even if it wasn't with me. I found mine in Garrett and I know yours is out there." Said Kate, while wiping tears from Edward's face. Kate started to tear too, watching Edward.

"She's out there Edward." Kate can think of only one person who is without a doubt, Edward's true love. Someone who was once considered family to the Cullen's, and Edward's childhood best friend. This person had distanced herself gradually when Kate began dating Edward. Kate saw love reflected in the girl's eyes every time she looked at Edward. Edward never saw it or had even reciprocated feelings throughout life growing up. Kate felt sorry because she was taking away the girl's friend, but at the time Kate loved Edward and saw a real future with him.

Now in this moment, even though she does not regret her life with Edward, she can still admit that she may have taken Edward away from his true love. The girl had distanced herself more from the family after Edward and Kate were married. Everyone of her friends were getting married and starting their lives, while she was trying to make hers without a significant other. Everyone was so busy with their lives that days, weeks, and then months passed before one night, all Cullens including Rosalie and Jasper were having dinner when Esme asked everyone, how _she_ was doing. Silence followed.

That night it was revealed that no one had seen or spoke to her in a long time. After dinner was done, Alice and Edward with so much guilt called their best friend. During that phone call, they found out she had moved out of the country for an opportunity to advance her career. She had tried to tell her friends but they were all too busy or away. She never found the right time to tell them and left once it was time to go. They promised to keep in contact but that was quickly broken. She wanted a life without the Cullens and Edward in the back of her mind. She wanted to move and forget.

Edward and Alice tried harder to stay in contact with her but soon quickly realized she did not want any part when one day, Alice called and the line was disconnected. Alice was the only one who knew deep down why her best friend cut all ties with the Cullens. Alice wanted to blame Edward but knew she couldn't because he genuinely did not know.

The Cullen family moved on with their lives. Kate noticed the difference in Edward. It was a small difference, no one but her and maybe Alice noticed how his best friend's departure affected him. Edward hid it and moved on but there were things he shared with her that was only between them. Kate knew she could never replace that friendship in Edward's life but tried to make him as happy as possible. Eventually over the years, as they had children, Edward was able to move on from his guilt.

Kate walked back to the SUV. Before hopping in, she looked back once again to Edward.

"Go find her." She got inside and once the door closed, the SUV drove off. Lucy and Jack waved at their father from the window.

Kate's words did not stick with Edward. All he thought was how he would never have true love because Kate was the one for him.

Kate watched Edward get smaller from sideview mirror of the car. As she got farther and his form got smaller, Kate thought:

 _Go find Bella._

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
